Dimensional Doplegangers
by ToaXabineh
Summary: Sequel to "Reforming Bonds"! Jack had thought things couldn't get any crazier, considering he'd gone through an alien war and mutating. But sadly, he was completely wrong. While visiting Forge, one of the inventions is broken, sending Jack and some of his friends into an alternate dimension, where Jack doesn't exist and Logan isn't a father. Father/son between Jack and other Logan!


**Here it is! The long- Er, maybe not so long, awaited sequel to my TFP/Xmen Evo crossover story! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Oh! And since it may get confusing ith two of some characters, here's a key!**

**Jack Universe: McCoy, Ororo, Scott, Evan, Kurt and Kitty**

**Original X-men universe: Beast, Storm, Cyclops, Spyke, Nightcrawler and Shadowcat**

**There ya go! Now enjoy!**

* * *

It had been six months since Jack had been welcomed into Xavier's Institute. In that time he'd been reunited with his dad, made many new friends, and started growing into his mutant powers.

The key word being _started_. His powers had yet to finish development.

Jack rubbed at his itching arms, shifting the metal plates a bit. He and several others were gathered in Forge's workshop. Beast and Storm were there to ensure the tech genius didn't blow anything up (again), and Jack had been dragged along by Kurt, Kitty, and Evan.

Presently, Jack was watching Kurt and Evan poke around, Forge heving gone to get something.

"Guys, you really shouldn't do that." Jack said, feeling nervous. "Don't you remember last time?"

The two winced slightly, showing that they did remember quite clearly. Storm laughed warmly at the amusing sight.

Soon, Kurt, entirely forgetting what Jack said, went back to poking about, a goofy grin on his face. Jack sighed, shaking his head.

"Whoa! Look at zis!" Kurt exclaimed, holding up a strange looking device.

"Kurt, put that down!" McCoy said, tone scolding.

"But izn't it cool?" Kurt asked, slightly bouncing in excitement.

"Put it down, Kurt!" Ororo said, worry on her face.

"But I'm not zoing anyzing vrong!"

And that seemed to be the cue that drew trouble. Kurt, bouncing, slipped accidentally and released the device with a yelp. Jack made a dive for it, and his fingers grazed it barely before it hit the ground, smashing into tiny pieces.

Everyone dropped to the ground, shielding their heads as a bright, blinding light filled the room.

For a long, painful moment, it felt to Jack as though his insides were being crushed, like he was being sat on, but it then vanished just as soon as it had started. Jack took a gasp of air gratefully, eyes snapping open.

He looked around, finding he was in...the institute? But thine most alarming thing by far was the fact there were two of each of his friends.

The others were shocked as well, but McCoy turned, saw Jack was still on the ground, looking disorrientated, and he quickly went to help the teen.

"Wh-what...why're there two of you all?" Jack asked as McCoy helped him stand on wobbly legs.

"I would like to know that as well."

They looked back and saw Professor X, the man's hands folded under his chin.

Everyone glared at Kurt. Or at least one of them.

* * *

"So you were visiting Forge, and Kurt dropped one of the devices he was making?" The Professor asked slowly, processing the information.

"That's right." Ororo, the one who'd been with Jack and the others in Forge's Lab, confirmed.

"But it isn't just Kurt's fault." Jack interjected quickly as the blue teen slumped. "If I'd been quicker I could've caught it."

Kurt smiled at him gratefully as all eyes turned to Jack.

"And you are?" Storm, the other version, asked kindly.

Jack blinked, surprised, but quickly understood.

"Oh...So there's no version of me here...I'm Jackson Darby, but you can call me Jack." He suplied, quickly shaking off his shock.

"I'm afraid we have no student with your name or appearance." Professor X apologized. jack shook his head.

"It's alright. At least no one will get me confused with someone else."

"It would seem that Forge's invention sent us into an alternate dimension." Beast, the one from this new universe, supplied, breaking his silence.

"I agree." Both McCoy and Prof. X said in unison. Jack laughed slightly, hiding his smile behind a hand.

"I'm sure our own dimension's Forge can replicate the invention, though it will probably take time." Storm said.

"Agreed." Prof X. replied, looking from her to the inter-dimensional travelers. "Until then, I invite you all to stay here at this dimensions institute."

"Thank you for the kind invitation." McCoy said, smiling. "We would definately appreciate that."

Silence fell, everyone looking at each other. Jack then piped up.

"I think now we need to figure out who to call what. Either that or we'll need to put a bell around Kurt's neck."

Both looked at him indignantly.

"Hey!"

Everyone laughed.

* * *

The Professor smiled, folding his hands as he took in the shocked faces of his students and Logan, most of who hadn't been around when the accident occurred.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet the alternate dimension dopplegangers that recently were transported here. The incident happened due to an invention by their universes Forge, and until our own Forge is able to replicate the device, they will be staying here at the academy."

He turned to the non-dimensional travelers.

"You are all to call our own dimensions people that now have doplegangers by there code name. The doplegangers you are to call by their real name's. Any questions?" The Professor asked.

Silence took over for a moment, everyone looking at each other. Shadowcat then pointed at Jack, who was hiding slightly behind his friends.

"Like, who's he?"

Jack redened slightly, but shuffled forward.

"I'm Jack Darby. The Professor says there's no version of me in this dimension."

"Oh! Well it's, like, nice to meet you!" The girl exclaimed, smiling as the others chorused in agreement. Jack smiled in return, nodding.

"Why don't we decide the sleeping arangements?" Prof. X suggested. A collective murmur was his reply from everyone else.

As the adults talked, Jack stared quietly at his dad's dimensional twin. They looked the same in many ways, but Jack could see that this man was more tempermental and rough around the edges. Jack hoped he could have a room close to him anyway though, the sight of his father's dopleganger a comfort either way.

Logan seemed to sense he was being looked at, and his gaze swept over the group, landing on Jack. The two stared at each other for a good, long minute before Logan broke it.

"Somethin' wrong, bub?"

Jack jumped slightly, surprised at being adressed as such. He then shook his head.

"Uh, n-no. It's just weird to see other versions of everyone..."

The man grunted in a noncomital way, turning back to the conversation at hand.

Jack looked down. This guy was definately different from his dad when it came to attitude.

He really wanted his father.

Jack looked up when McCoy patted his shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be alright." He assured. "We will get back to our dimension soon."

Jack managed a weak smile.

"Yeah."

* * *

**So there it is! Sorry if it moved a little fast, but I just didn't know how else to go about getting through that part! Sorry again! I'm hoping the future chapters will be better! Anywho, have an awesome day/night!**


End file.
